Salasians
The Salasians are the inhabitants of the isolated city of Salasia. Descended from Kuros, these High Men are generally long-lived. They are tall, averaging 6'2, and tend towards blonde or red hair, and fair skin. Racial Origins The Salasians are the descendants of the Ilman. They fled the lands of Alqador many centuries ago, when the country was threatened with extinction. Led by Halan, the prince of the realm, the Salasians fled south, looking for a new home. The Salasian culture is built on peace and honesty, and goodwill towards all men. Unlike the days of old Alqador, the Salsasians have not forgotten the Teachings of Melina. They have learnt from the mistakes of their ancestors, who constantly tried to make more and more powerful artifacts. Now, the Salasians pursue peace, wisdom and philosophy. Political Structure The Salasians are ruled by a king, who is always descended through the line of Halan, and a queen. Although the king is the leader of the city, he rules according to majority vote. The king is supported by the Public Senate. Every member of the city above the age of 15 is allowed to consult with the king on certain matters. Additionally, whenever a new law is passed each member of the public registers his/her vote in the People's Palace. If a majority vote is not achieved, the king is not allowed to pass the law. Every month, a meeting is held between the king and the Senate. This takes place in the gigantic Emerald Chamber of the People's Palace, which can hold up to a thousand seats. One member from each household is invited to attend (only one, so the chamber can accommodate the numbers). In these meetings the current issue and laws are discussed, and solutions reached. The queen is responsible for all religious matters Social Structure The city of Salsia has no castes or social ranks. In the eyes of Melina, everyone is equal, and the Salasian society reflects this. Every person is entitled to vote, as well as own property. Additionally, money is shared equally among the populace by the king. Every trader contributes 75% of his money to the People's Vault. This is doled out every month equally amongst the citizens, per person. A small amount is usually retained by the king for building maintenance and other projects, thus alleviating the need for taxes. As well as the Citizen Cache, each business also receives a Trading Cache, designed to help the business run smoothly. The only exception to this is the Seri-Lin and the Kadi-Mar. They operate internal ranks, based on skill and seniority, to determine leadership. Each of these 'guilds' is given a Guild Cache, for the leaders to distribute between members, leaders usually receiving a little more than the lesser ranks. The King's Vaultmaster regularly visits the guilds to ensure no one is being treated unfairly, but usually this is unnecessary; the very nature of Melina's Teachings prohibit this kind of social abuse. Military Structure Because of their peaceful nature, the Salasians have no army. However, they recognize the need for defense. Every male, when he reaches the age of 15, is required to spend two years at the Defense Hall, where they are trained in combat and chivalry. After this, most opt for a trade. A select few stay on at the Hall to teach. In times of trouble, all Salasian males take up arms to protect their city. The Seri-Lin are the only other military in the city. Though primarily used for defense, the Seri-Lin are a force to be reckoned with. Currency Salasian coins are minted in the King's Vaults. They are loosely based on the coins of Kadaz-Ar, who are the Salasians' main trading partners. Salasian coins are round, , and have the motto In Love and Peace. * Hal- 4cm diameter silver coin, worth 3sp. One side has an eagle, the other has a swan. * Melor- 3cm silver coin, worth 1sp. Faces are as above. * Kelri- 3cm bronze coin, worth 1 bp. Faces are as above. * Tani- 3cm copper coin, worth 1 cp. Faces are as above. Appearance The Salasians are quite tall, usually with blonde hair (and occassionally red). Their hair is usually worn long, in both males and females, and long hair is a sign of beauty. Their eyes are usually blue or green. Both males and females alike are fond of wearing robes and togas. White is usually prevalent, though reds and pinks are also common. Clothing is usually scanty, as befits most followers of Melina. Additionally, as there are no social ranks, royalty and citizen alike tend to wear similar styles. Housing The houses of the Salasians are usually splendid, built from white marble, with many pillars. Most houses are two-stories, and have at least three bedrooms. Each also has a banquet hall, for when guests come over. The houses are usually decorated by climbing ivy, potted plants. Also, most houses have large gardens, with fountains and finely-prined conifers. Salasians are very fond of their gardens. Diet The Salasians are predominantly vegetarian. Due to their self-sufficiency, they usually grow their own food, in farms just outside the city walls. Trade with the Dwarves occasionally leads to meat-purchases, and this is usually kept for special occasions. The Salasians will never eat fowl or any type of bird. Worship The Salasians worship Melina (Melian), goddess of love. In addition, the Tolton gods are respected. Eleniel is also worshipped sometimes, as a goddess of justice and righteous combat. Overview The Salasians are a very care-free people, dedicated to the pursuit of pleasure, happiness and peace. Nights in the city are often filled with the sound of music and singing, as citizens visit each others houses for parties and gatherings. The Salasians practice monogamy, and it is against the Teachings to break an oath, especially one as strong as marriage. However, before marriage, young Salasians tend to be frivolous, sleeping with many different people before settling down. Until an oath is made, the people consider themselves free-spirits. The Salasians are dedicated to the Teachings, and a lapse is not allowed. If someone breaks a rule of the code, they are immediately brought before the Public Senate. A suitable punishment is usually reached. For major crimes, such as theft, beatings, rape, murder and infidelity, the sentence is always death by hanging. The guilty party is left to hang from the peak of Tur-Mela, the highest mountain in the valley. Lesser crimes are dealt with less severely, such as a set period without Caches. Lesser crimes usually mean the breaking of a small promise, through forgetfulness. Stats ST: 0 CO: 0 QU: 0 AG: 0 PR: 5 SD: 10 IN: 0 ME: 0 EM: 10 RE: 0 LU: 0 APP: 0 Adolescent Skills Body Dev 1 Weapon (male only) 2 Craft 1 5 1 Art Skill 3 1 Lore Skill 1 Philosophy 1 Trading 1 Lore: Salasia 3 General Perception 1 Appraisal 1 Language: Ilman 7 Language: Common 6 Background Pts. 60 Special- All get 35% of original DP's to spend, in addition to the above. Category:Salasians Category:Salasia Category:Ered Glos Category:Races Category:Mannish